Repea-Nut
The Repea-Nut is a defensive peashooting premium plant that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Similarly to its Wall-Nut/Peashooter cousin the Pea-Nut, it is a combination of Repeater and Tall-Nut; Repea-Nut shoots two peas at zombies and delays them with its shell which absorbs 160 bites. It do es not shoot four peas together: it instead shoots two peas every 0.75 seconds, alternating heads each time. It is associated with 'The 2000's'. Almanac entry Sun Cost: 325 DAMAGE: Normal TOUGHNESS: Very High RECHARGE: Mediocre Repea-nuts can shoot peas and block low-flying zombies. Repea-Nut is a toughie. She doesn't back down from anything but deep inside she's a softie like Pea-Nut. She aspires to be like Repeater - an army leader. Overview Repea-nut absorbs 160 bites and its appearance changes upon at 32, 64, 96 and 128 bites before being eaten at 160 bites. Repea-nut fires slower when it reaches its third degrade. This is because both heads take turns to fire peas, so when the top head is bitten off, it shoots peas twice as slow. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, it acts similar to Repeater and Tall-nut as it shoots 90 peas then half a large pea from both of its heads (making a whole large pea) like Repeater, restores its health, and gets covered in metal armor which gives it 160 more health points. Level upgrade (China only) Level 1 Upgrades Description Shooting Instinct Repea-Nut gains a 25% chance to spit four peas simultaneously. Level 2 Upgrades Description Combat Training Pea-nut gains 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). Repeated Vertical Bow The chance to spit four peanuts simultaneously is doubled (50% of initial). Level 3 Upgrades Description Cell Activation Repea-nut gains another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). Ability Awaken Repea-nut may be boosted when planted. Fighting Power Pea-nut gains another 50% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed (China only) / Armageddon Plant Food Pea-nut's armor goes crystalline increasing its health to 480. Strategies The Repea-Nut can both attack and defend. Except for its mediocre recharge, it is a useful plant when you want to combine offense and defense into one plant. But pay attention to it because the Repea-Nut will shoot slower when it reaches its third degrade. So if you are going to use Pea-nut as your only offensive plant, do not forget to protect them when they are weak. Repea-Nuts are great against Snorkel Zombies thanks to its great resistance, as Snorkel Zombies will be forced to eat the Repea-Nut while they are receiving its peas. Repea-Nuts are also useful against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, as they stop the Zombie Chickens and defeat them, and if paired with Lightning Reed against the Ice Weasels, Repea-Nuts would make them easier to defeat. Repea-Nuts are also great against low-flying zombies like the Disco Jetpack Zombie because it blocks them and will force them to eat it while receiving four peas every 1.5 seconds. A great strategy is planting Bonk Choys behind them and Spikerocks in front of them because the zombies will receive a lot of damage while trying to take down the Repea-Nuts. Repea-Nuts in Endless Zone levels infested with Gargantuars can make a great use to stall Imps. Use Repea-Nut's attack and defense capabilities, but set it up in the latter parts of the level's wave, as it may trigger an immediate provoke against Gargantuars and Sandstorms (in Pyramid of Doom) if placed immediately while establishing your sun production. However, Repea-Nuts can only attack two Imps at a time but its mediocre recharge gives you an edge over the odds of Repea-Nuts being eaten alive. Gallery Repea-Nut.png|The Repea-Nut in The 2000's|link=Repea-Nut.png Repea-Nut HD.png|HD Repea-Nut Trivia *Peashooter, Repeater, Puff-shroom, Wall-nut, Jalapeno and Pea-Nut are the only plants referenced to in another plant's Suburban Almanac description. Repeater and Pea-Nut are referenced to in Repea-Nut's entry. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Defensive Plants